


match your steps (and run, run)

by constellationlix



Category: Haikyuu!!, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Captain Bang Chan, Fluff, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut in the future?, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), ace changbin, but im making it a thing anyway!, coach youngk, felix is a libero, hyunjin and felix are childhood friends, hyunlix besties bc i said so, idk depends lol, managaer chaeryeong, middle blocker hyunjin, middle blocker minho, setter seungmin, the haikyuu!! au no one asked for, wing spiker jeongin, wing spiker jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationlix/pseuds/constellationlix
Summary: felix was never really interested in volleyball until hyunjin managed to drag him to one of his practices, which makes him change his mind completely.or: the skz haikyuu au no one asked for but i simply had to write bc haikyuu has a special place in my heart, as well as skz :)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	match your steps (and run, run)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so ! first of all i'd like to say that i know little to nothing about volleyball, im taking things from the anime aha so if something isn't correct, im sorry <3 pls feel free to correct me in the comments though ! 
> 
> second of all, i'd like to thank lou for helping me out with the plot and for proof reading ! i know you told me not to give you credit but im an adult so i can do what i want >:D with that being said, thank you for all your help and support ! ilsym ! <3  
> you can find her acc here: [honeyoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoon/pseuds/honeyoon) <3  
> give her lots of love and support bc she's an awesome writer and deserves it <3
> 
> last but not least i'd like to mention that i won't stick to a regular updating schedule, as school is kind of a big pain and i'll be pretty busy, but i'll do my best to update when i can ! <3
> 
> with that being said, i hope you enjoy !! <3

If you asked Felix what his favorite sport was, his answer wouldn’t be volleyball.

  


The team sport was more Hyunjin’s thing, as he had the build and passion for it. Standing at roughly 180 cm tall, it was easy for him to jump up and stretch his arms out above the net, blocking the ball effectively 98% of the time. Not only did he have the height for it, he’s always been really social and easily got along with people, whereas Felix preferred to stay indoors with his videogames or taekwondo.

  


Despite knowing that he wasn’t exactly a volleyball fan, it didn’t stop Hyunjin from asking him to come to practice with him and join the team. Every time he asked however, Felix was quick to shut him down with a, _“_ _ No thanks, it’s not really my thing _ _.”_ Alas, it never stopped him from asking.

  


Tonight was no different.

  


Felix found himself on a basketball court in his and Hyunjin’s neighborhood, the street lights illuminating the area around them in a soft yellow glow. A yellow and blue striped Mikasa volleyball was held in between his small hands, ready to be served up into the air for Hyunjin to receive. Every few days they’d meet up on the small basketball court, Felix helping Hyunjin practice his receives or spikes. It was a good opportunity for Hyunjin to train, and to ask him that stupid question again.

  


“Why won’t you just come to volleyball practice with me?”

  


**_That_** stupid question.

  


“Because, as I’ve told you multiple times now, volleyball isn’t my thing,” The freckled blond mumbled, tossing the ball up into the air in Hyunjin’s direction. “I don’t understand why you keep asking me this.”

  


He watched as Hyunjin bended his knees just a little bit, hitting the ball with his forearms, which sent the ball back into the air. The long-haired blond kept his eye on the ball as it started falling back down again, easily catching it in his large palms. 

  


“I keep asking you because I want you to see me play,” Hyunjin then replied, pouting at him. “Don’t you want to support me?”

  


“I already support you, you know that,” Felix huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I feel like there’s more to this that you’re not telling me. I don’t get why you’re being so persistent. I already told you volleyball isn’t my thing. You know I’ve seen you play already too.”

  


“In actual training and matches, Felix, not on a basketball court at 8pm.”

  


He sighed, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Maybe Hyunjin  _ did  _ have a little bit of a point. The only times he did see him play were with him, passing the ball back and forth on this very basketball court. Maybe... he should join Hyunjin, just this once? That way he’d watch him practice at least once and he wouldn’t have to hear him whine about it ever again.

  


“If I were to come with you,” Felix started, watching as Hyunjin tossed the ball up and down in the air, silently counting to himself. “Then I’d only want to watch you from the side, and not participate like you always made me back in the day.”

  


Hyunjin stopped counting and throwing the ball by now, staring at him with an arched eyebrow. “I made you join dance classes that way, though. You don’t regret that, now do you?”

  


“Shut up, that’s not the point,” Felix whined, crossing his arms in front of his chest again. “I’ll come with you, but only on that condition. I’ll just watch and support you, nothing else. Do we have a deal?”

  


With the way Hyunjin nodded furiously it was a miracle his neck somehow didn’t snap with the motion. “Deal!” He shouted, holding his hand out for Felix to shake to seal the deal. “Can I at least introduce you to my team though? Everyone’s really nice and our captain is really great, as well as our coach. Is that okay?”

  


Felix reluctantly agreed and nodded at his question, reaching his hand out to grasp onto Hyunjin’s much larger one, shaking their joined hands up and down a couple times. “I can’t promise I won’t be awkward,” He mumbled as he let go of Hyunjin’s hand. “You know how I am with strangers.”

  


“Don’t worry,” Hyunjin grinned. “They’re like a bunch of excited puppies, you’ll get along with them just fine, I promise.”

  


Felix hoped he was right.

  


\---------

  


When he agreed to watch Hyunjin practice, he didn’t expect to see him practice so soon. As in, being dragged to the school’s gymnasium as soon as classes were done the following day.

  


Felix stumbled after the long-haired blond as he held a tight grip on his wrist, dragging him to the large gym with a spring in his step. His grey sports bag bounced against his hip with every step he took. Hyunjin looked excited, and Felix wished he could say the same, but instead he felt nervous, since meeting new people wasn’t exactly his favorite thing in the world. His nerves were like caterpillars crawling around his stomach, and he really hoped Hyunjin’s practice didn’t drag on for too long.

  


“We’re here!” Hyunjin’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, causing him to look up at the taller male who looked back at him with a bright grin. “I’ll introduce you to the team first. Are you excited?”

  


“No, I’m nervous.”

  


“You don’t have to be, silly.” The blond giggled, ruffling Felix’ hair lightly. “Like I said, they’re like a big group of excited puppies, you’ll get along with them I’m sure. You need more friends anyway, so this is the perfect opportunity! You’ll like them just as much as they’ll like you, I promise.”

  


Before Felix could reply, he couldn’t help but think:  _ what the hell?  _ He had plenty of friends. However, Hyunjin kept pulling on his wrist once again, dragging him into the gymnasium where a group of boys were standing in the middle of the court. The sound of volleyballs smacking against the polished floors could be heard, some even bouncing off the walls. He could even hear the pitched squeaking of their sneakers.

  


Felix had to admit, the whole place was kind of impressive. A large black banner with the words ‘Fly High’ dangled from one of the high stands, the white paint standing out against the black backdrop. The ceiling of the gym was pretty high, big bright lights shining down on everyone below, them attached to one of the beams. There wasn’t much else to see, apart from a door that presumably led to a storage room, while a big volleyball net dangled proudly in the middle of the court.

  


Once he was done taking in the view around him, he focused his attention back on Hyunjin, who currently worked his knee pads up and over his knee, covering the skin there. Felix arched an eyebrow as soon as Hyunjin turned to face him and took off his jacket, dropping it in Felix’ hands. “Can you hold onto this for me? Thanks!” 

  


He didn’t bother to wait for a reply as he grabbed onto Felix’s wrist again and pulled him further into the gymnasium, causing Felix to tighten his grip on the jacket as he stumbled along with the taller boy. Hyunjin came to a halt next to one of the benches on the side, where he turned to look at Felix again.   
  
“You can sit here,” He said, motioning at the bench behind him. “I don’t think practice will take too long, so sit tight! I’ll go get the team to introduce themselves to you!”

  


However, it seemed like he didn’t have to as a brunet with the features of a squirrel bounced over to them, a Mikasa volleyball underneath his arm. 

  


“Hey Hyunjin!” He called out, a bright smile on his lips. “Who’s your friend? You didn’t tell us you were bringing someone along today.”

  


“Because I wanted it to be a surprise,” The blond clicked his tongue, pulling a hair tie from his wrist as he continued, “This is Lee Felix, we’ve been best friends since we were little. We grew up in the same neighborhood and joined dance classes together. I finally managed to drag his ass here after months of begging.”

  


The bright boy slowly nodded and turned a little to face Felix fully, holding his hand out for the blond to shake. “The name’s Han Jisung, nice to meet you! Are you planning on joining the team?” He questioned as soon as Felix let go of his hand after shaking it, him answering with a quick shake of his head.

  


“No, I’m just here to watch,” He answered. “Hyunjin wouldn’t stop asking me to come along and I was getting sick of hearing that same question over and over again, so that’s why I’m here.”

  


“That sucks,” Jisung pouted, rocking back on his heels. “I’m sure you’d be a great addition to the team. You look pretty athletic. Not in a buff kind of way, but in a lithe way, you know what I mean?”

  


“Thank you... I guess?”

  


The squirrel-like boy grinned and took a step backwards. “No problem! I’ll catch you guys later, it was nice meeting you Felix!” 

  


He gave a little wave before turning on his heel and jogging back towards the rest of the team, coming to a halt in front of a boy who was a little shorter than him. Jisung seemed to be giving the other an earful while punching the brunet’s shoulder, who in return gave a hurt expression.

  


“I told you they weren’t so bad.”

  


Felix shrugged and knocked Hyunjin’s hands out of the way as he caught him struggling with his hair, taking the hair tie from him instead.

  


“That was just one of them,” He mumbled as he pulled the blond hair back, wrapping it up in a tight ponytail, but not tight enough to the point where it’d hurt Hyunjin’s scalp. “I’m not here to make friends anyway, I’m only here to watch you.”

  


“Whatever you say, ‘Lixie,” The taller boy chuckled, turning to face him again as soon as his hair was done. “I could introduce everyone to you now, or wait until our captain gets here. He’ll most likely introduce himself to you and then point out everyone else.”

  


Felix shrugged again. “Anything is fine with me, I guess.”

  


Before Felix could say anything else, the shrill sound of a whistle echoed throughout the large gymnasium, making the squeaking of shoes come to a stop, as well as the drumming sound of volleyballs hitting the ground. He turned to watch another boy walk up to the small group of boys on the court, him seemingly telling them what to do as they all headed into different directions as soon as he finished talking.

  


He then watched as the boy turned towards their direction and jogged over, his brown curls bouncing with every step. Felix stiffened up a little as Hyunjin leaned down to whisper a soft, “ _ speak of the devil... _ ” into his ear, the brown-haired male coming to a halt in front of them. A wide smile quirked on his lips.

  


Felix would be lying if he said it didn’t give him butterflies.

  


“I haven’t met you yet, have I?” The boy spoke up, reaching his hand out for Felix to take. “My name is Bang Chan, I’m the captain of this team. Are you here for tryouts?”

  


“Lee Felix,” Felix replied, taking the outstretched hand in his own, trying his hardest not to blush upon noticing the obvious size difference. The close proximity gave him a good opportunity to admire the boy’s features, taking in his sparkly eyes, big yet very boopable looking nose, plump lips and the sharp and angular jaw. He seemed to be around Felix’s height, yet it was clear to see that he was much broader than he was, much more built.

  


“He asked you a question, Lix.” 

  


He was pulled out of his daze upon hearing Hyunjin’s voice, paired with the soft nudge in his side by the boy’s elbow. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he let go of the captain’s hand and shook his head to answer his question from earlier. “Sorry,” He mumbled, “I’m not looking to join the team, I’m just here to watch Hyunjin play.”

  


Felix could feel his cheeks flush even more as Chan smiled at him again, two very adorable dimples popping out in his cheeks at the motion. Could he get any cuter?   
  


“That’s okay,” Chan answered, running a hand through his curls. “I figured you were here to join the team. We’re lacking a team member so we still have a vacant spot. It’s nice of you to come watch, though. Maybe you know someone who’d be interested in joining?”

  


Felix shrugged. “Not that I know of, but I don’t mind asking a few friends.”

  


“Thank you,” Chan spoke, rubbing the back of his neck, adding “Though, if you ever change your mind, you’re more than welcome to join the team.”

  


“I’ll keep that in mind.”

  


With a nod and a soft smile, Chan turned to Hyunjin and grabbed his wrist, dragging him along to the court as he glanced back over his shoulder at Felix. “It was nice to meet you, Felix!” He called out, just like Jisung had done earlier. Felix watched them go with a smile before sitting down, resting his elbows on his knees, chin in his palm.

  


He noticed how a blue cart now stood on the court, filled to the brim with volleyballs, both Mikasa and Molten branded. The team had formed a line on the court, a bit of a distance away from the net, probably to give the person in front enough room to move. 

  


His theory was proven to be right as an unfamiliar man in a black jacket with their team name printed on the back stood at the side of the net, taking balls from the cart to toss them up into the air. Each player that stood up front would run up to jump and spike the ball over the net, said ball smacking against the floor on the other side of the net. The process then proceeded, the line starting over multiple times.

  


Felix had to admit, it did seem like fun. Everyone was smiling after every successful spike, trotting to the back of the line whilst those grins never left their faces.

It was going on like that for a while before the tossing and spiking suddenly stopped, Felix figuring that practice was ending, as the balls were then collected and put back into the cart again. However, as a girl he hadn’t noticed came out to push the cart away and towards the storage room, he was wrong. Practice was far from over as he watched in interest as the team went to lay on the floor, pushing their upper bodies up like a seal before starting to perform stretches.

  


If he took out his phone to snap a few embarrassing pictures of Hyunjin, it was for him to know and for no one else to find out.

  


The rest of their practice seemed to pass like blur, and Felix could feel his bottom getting numb from how long he’d been sitting on the bench. The girl who previously stood by the net, who he now knew as Lee Chaeryeong, sat next to him, a notebook in her hand as she wrote down various things. From what he could see from the corner of his eye, it seemed to be a lot of volleyball talk, the unfamiliar terms making his brain feel like it was frying inside of his skull.

  


The blond drifted his gaze from Chearyeong’s notebook to look back at the team, watching as the captain seemed to split up everyone into two seperate groups. It appeared to be that they were going to end their practice with a three on three match, one of the team members stepping to the sidelines.

  


Felix scooted forward a little on the bench as their match started at the sound of the shrill whistle, his jaw dropping slightly as he watched Hyunjin block the first attack. He knew Hyunjin was great at blocking, with his long limbs and large hands, but seeing it right in front of his eyes was so much more impressive, especially with the way he looked so focused, his brows furrowed and lips pulled into a straight line, clenching his jaw. He looked pretty hot.

  


If they weren’t childhood friends, Felix thought, he would’ve popped a boner for him right then and there.

  


“CHANCE BALL!” One of the team members called out, his voice loud and practically booming which made Felix jump. He had no idea whose voice it was or from what side it came from, but what he did see coming was that very chance ball was flying in his direction.

  


At that moment it felt like everything was going in slow motion. He could see the ball coming towards him, inching closer and closer. If he didn’t do anything, he’d get hit right in the face, which would be painful and more importantly:  _ very  _ embarrassing. If he moved to the side just a little, there was a chance it’d hit Chaeryeong too, which would suck even more.

  


It seemed like his body reacted faster than his mind could, as before he knew it he’d stood up, pressed his arms together and received the ball like he’d done multiple times before with Hyunjin. The ball hit his skin with a loud smack before it was sent flying into the air again, right back to the court. It was caught by who Felix assumed was the team’s setter, him holding the ball against his chest.

  


The gymnasium fell silent, which in turn made a very uncomfortable feeling settle in Felix’ stomach, causing him to immediately sit down again. He hoped that they’d just continue their little match so he could go home already, the stunt he pulled soon forgotten.

  


“Holy shit,” Jisung spoke up, breaking the eerie silence. “What are those reflexes, dude? And that receive? How the fuck do you not want to join the team when you hit receives like that?” 

  


“Language, Jisung.”

  


“Shut your whore mouth, Hyunjin.”

  


Felix opened and closed his mouth as he noticed Chan walking towards him, the brunet reaching his hand out to take a gentle hold on his elbow, tugging once as a hint for him to stand up. Felix, who still hadn’t figured out how to use his vocal chords correctly, wordlessly stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
“L-Look, I didn’t mean to receive that ball or anything I-”

  


“If you’re going to apologize, please don’t.” Chan interrupted him, releasing his grip on his elbow. “You have nothing to apologize for. You have some of the fastest reflexes I’ve ever seen, is that just a natural thing?”    
  
“Uhm,” Felix cleared his throat, shrugging lightly. “I was really into taekwondo so... I have some reflexes, I suppose?”   
  
He watched as Chan nodded slowly, shooting him a soft smile once more. “Listen,” he started, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Our libero recently had to quit the team, and we desperately need someone who could take that place. It takes a lot of focus and reflexes, and by what I just saw, you seem like the perfect fit for the spot.”

  


“So... you’re saying, what exactly?”

  


“I’m saying that I want to ask you again if you’d like to join the team, as our new libero.”   
  


Felix’s jaw dropped, unable to speak. Him, a libero? Him, who has somehow just astounded the men before him with something he did out of sheer instinct and habit... How could he? But then again, how could he not?

  


“Maybe,” Felix replies, pursing his lips. “Maybe I’ll give it a shot.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated c: <3
> 
> twitter: [asterismlix](https://twitter.com/asterismlix)


End file.
